By The Light of the Moon
by Soshijjang
Summary: Percy Jackson was the son of both Poseidon, God of the Seas and Gaea the Primordial Goddess of the Earth. A very powerful son of two gods who had been sent to Earth to either protect or destroy it. And a certain Moon Goddess came into picture and eventually will be along side Percy. Will things change from then? AU Eventual Percy/ Artemis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson ^^

Ch. 1

The darkness that enveloped the woods in New York's Central Park had matched the dark aura of a twelve year old girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail that reached her back. She was wearing a silver tunic that match her pair of silver eyes. Armed with a silver bow she ran through the woods with an amazing speed.

Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt and the moon was out for solitary hunting. A solo hunt which were ordered to her by her father. To catch a certain mother of all monsters known as Echidna. News pent up on Olympus about the sins of Echidna eating demigods along the way. An order was sent out on Artemis to find it and kill her immediately. She halted for a second after hearing voices nearby.

"What do you want with me anyways?" A voice snarled. Artemis merely raised an eyebrow, maybe due to the fact that it was a boy. And a thought appeared on her head that maybe, that boy was having a quarrel with his lover.

But what surprised her is when she saw her target talking calmly to a twelve year old boy with an unruly raven hair. His back was turned back on her so she couldn't see what the boy looks like.

"Merely the fact that your mother needs you. That's all I can tell you. So are you coming or not? Either way, I will get you. The difference is that one situation is where your sister are alive, and he other situation is where we leave her dead." Echidna said. "Pick your choice. Your mother is waiting."

Artemis watch them silently covering her aura from the both of them. In any seconds she wanted to jump in and attack Echidna. But the sight of a girl hiding behind a tree right behind Echidna made her doubt her decisions. And it intrigues who's the boy's mother. She mentally gasped when a girl with a black hair and dark eyes emerged from behind the tree.

"He's not going with you! Percy, you promised me!" The girl cried.

"It's the only way, Bianca. To save you, and you still need to find your brother right?" Percy said softly. "I don't want you to be in pain."

"Nooo! Percy! You don't think that leaving me wouldn't cause me any pain?" Bianca said furiously.

Percy took a step forward ignoring the growling of the Chihuahua near him. He took Bianca in a tight embrace and fake some tears. Bianca looked up from him and she saw Percy winked.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I wish you could forgive me in the near future. I love you, little sister." Percy said softly, before kissing her temple.

Percy snapped his fingers and green fire surrounded Bianca. Bianca cried and continued pounding her fist on the invisible force but to no avail, she couldn't slip away from it. Percy turned to Echidna, who was smiling evilly towards him.

"Now that's a good boy. I'm sure your mother will be delighted to see her beloved son." Echidna clicked her fingers and the Chihuahua instantly turned into it's full Chimera form. Percy sneered at her. "I don't even know who my mother is!"

Echidna chuckled. "Consider this as a reunion. You'll meet your brothers too. Such joy."

"You're a liar, Percy! I hate you! You promised!" Bianca barked inside the barrier.

Artemis was ready to jump into action and hesitantly saved the boy. But the smug look on his face when he was put into cuffs made her halt in the second time around. Then with a smooth voice, she heard the boy said, "I'll consider attending that reunion next time."

With that said, the boy turned into a liquid and with no solid form of the handcuffs, it was dropped on the ground with a clunk. The boy made a flip and with a loud crack, he sent a powerful punch towards Echidna sending her towards a tree. Percy smiled and jumped in the air before sending his feet towards the mother of monsters, letting her cry out in pain. A ball of fire came out from Percy and he sent it towards the Chimera and to Echidna. In an instant, the girl who was trapped in the border earlier was now freed and happily shooting the enemy with her black arrows.

Artemis watched in fascination as the boy took out a pen and with a click it turned into a Celestial bronze slashing through the thick armor of the Chimera. Percy slammed his sword on the ground and with an amazing weight of it, the floor began to shake violently creating a wave of earthquakes. Artemis landed on her butt with a yelped surprising Percy, who's staring at her with mild confusion, shock and disbelief.

The Chimera snarled at Percy and opened it's mouth sending him a powerful stream of of fire. But what the Chimera didn't expect is when the boy just slashed his attacks with a sword. The disbelief look on his face, gave Percy an advance to attack, punching the Chimera back to Echidna.

Percy professionally grab Bianca and took the dumbstruck goddess by her wrist dragging her with him, when they saw a large opening in the middle of the forest. Percy dropped them both and stared at Echidna who's being eaten by the ground.

"This is far from over, boy! I'll make sure you pay and your mother can't stop me!" were the last words that came out from Echidna before they were swallowed by the ground.

Bianca and Percy slumped on the ground with big grins on their faces. Seconds later, they burst out laughing, clutching their aching stomachs. Artemis backed away and drew her bow. She was in awe at the boy's skills that it almost, _almost_ scared her since the boy was really powerful. With both water and fire powers, her mind was stuck in the thought on who were his godly parents. Managing to have a toe-to-toe with the mother of monster was an amazing feat. Minutes later, the laughing died down and Percy snapped his eyes on the girl with a bow.

Percy stood up and fixed his self and held his gaze at the moon goddess. Percy's senses told him that this girl was also powerful since her aura grew darker and the silver lights that surrounds her increase it's light like the moon above. Artemis softly gasped at the sight of his eyes. A pair of sea green eyes like the member of the council like the certain uncle of hers named; Poseidon. No doubt that he's the son of Poseidon. Her eyes landed on the girl beside him who's also staring at her with her dark eyes. She had a few guessed on her mind who the girl's parents but she shrugged it off for the moment.

"Who are you, boy?" Artemis spat.

Percy blinked owlishly. "Uh, Percy. Percy Jackson. And here's Bianca di Angelo." He said and pulled Bianca in front of him who's squirming at the intense look of Artemis. "What's your name miss?"

"Artemis. Moon goddess of the Hunt." She smirked triumphantly when she heard them gasp. But flinch when they started bowing at her. She was about to snap at them when a blind light appeared behind the demigods and she saw the warm look of another Olympian.

"Aunt Hestia!" squealed Bianca. She run towards the woman and hugged her with her tiny arms. "Oh my gods, you won't believe what we've been through today. Early in the morning, Percy and I were attack by some kind of monsters. And today, just earlier, a thing called Chihuahua attack us. I thought Percy was going with her but then he formed a stupid plan, and here we are alive!" Bianca stated with much enthusiasm causing the goddess to chuckle.

"Hestia. What..You know these two? Why are you here? Who are their godly parents?" Artemis bombered the goddess with questions. She kinda felt left out not knowing anything.

Hestia raised her hand and snapped her fingers giving the two demigods some foods to help themselves. They all took a seat at the new made bonfire. Bianca giggled when Percy kept telling her some jokes while Hestia smiled softly at the two. She conjured a log for her and Artemis to sit on.

"I wish you don't speak this to others." Hestia said seriously. "Hades will be here any minute. The girl's name is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"What? So Hades also broke the oath?" Artemis interrupted.

"Let me finish, Artemis. Bianca was born before the oath. Hades kept them in a hotel that whoever goes inside could no longer get out. People there don't age. As I was saying, Hades took her out of the hotel to have Percy some company. This past few days, these two had been in traveling to go back to the hotel to pick up Bianca's brother. As for Percy..." Hestia trailed off looking at Percy who had put an icing at Bianca's nose with a smirk on his lips. "He's Poseidon's son."

Artemis nodded but still questions were bottled up inside her which she couldn't deny she wanted it all out.

"I've seen his skills earlier with his fight with Echidna. He has fire powers, how?" Artemis asked curiously.

"My blessings. I'm Percy's patron for the last two years. Hades and I were both taking good care of him."

"Why? As far as I know, he's Poseidon's son which means, Hades's rival. So why would he help you?" Hestia couldn't help but chuckle at Artemis's curiosity. She's starting to be like Athena.

"I found Percy beat up under the rain two years ago. I learned that his stepfather was abusing him which lead Percy to run away from that hell. I called Hades that time since he's the only one I could think off at the moment. At first he was truly against it. When he caught the sight of Percy, he wanted to kill it on the spot. But I told him to read his mind and guess what? He had gone soft. Even if the Lord of the Dead had it's limitations with the tortures he gave to those dead people. But the sight of Percy being tortured everyday made him insanely mad."

Hestia sighed. "We decided to bless him with our powers so at least we could hide his scent from everyone. Percy is one of a kind, Artemis. The kid was powerful, and Hades admitted that himself. But the happenings today at Olympus made us worried. My brother's bolt had been stolen and Zeus was accusing Poseidon's children had stole it. A quest had been sent to some campers at the Camp to find my brother's bolt."

"I need your help, Artemis." Hestia said softly and just in time Hades appeared behind the shadows.

"Dad!" Bianca cheered as she gave Percy a bonk in the head before running to her father's arms. Percy winced and bowed at the Lord of the Dead, but Hades glared at him making the son of Poseidon chuckle.

"Uncle, how kind of you to visit." Percy said sincerely.

Hades grunted. "I felt the earth moved. What have you done, Perseus?"

Artemis watched at the son of Poseidon flinched at his Uncle's question.

"I..I was only protecting Bianca, Uncle. I'm sorry." Percy bowed his head and Bianca neared him to pat his head and kissed his cheeks.

"You'll only raise suspicions, Perseus. Things had escalated between Zeus, Poseidon and I. My...helm had been stolen too." Hades said.

"W..what?! Yours too, Uncle Hades?" Artemis gasped in shock. "This person stealing all weapons from the Olympians want to break a war between us Olympians." Hestia nodded in agreement. " I agree with you, Artemis. War had been declared. Both are taking sides on who'm they shall group. That's why we need your help."

"Bring Percy with you and find the bolt. Follow those demigods who had been sent on the quest. They will lead you to the latter who took Zeus bolt and my helm." Hades butted in.

"What?!" Artemis asked indignantly, huffing as she stood up. "He's a boy! And even if you both have soft spots on him, I wouldn't be like you guys. I'll find the bolt and helm myself. Why is he so important to you guys, anyway?"

The thought of having as her company made her shudder. She caught the sight of Percy who's staring at her with too much innocence in his sea green eyes that she wanted to puke.

"He's important to us. You saw how Echidna was eager to bring Percy to his mother right? Does that make you curious, Artemis? A mere demigod being called by his mother and being escorted by the mother of Monsters, don't you think it's too highly to use Echidna?"

Artemis mentally slapped herself. She won't deny it, but she really was curious to know he's real parentage. It was confirmed that his father was Poseidon. And the sight of Hades and Hestia being the boy's guardian was beyond belief. She sigh in defeat and sat down again.

"So you don't agree?" Hestia asked. When, Artemis didn't answer, Hestia wink at Percy. "I guess, I could talk to Hermes or Apollo to have him companied throughout the mission. But sadly if I do, there's a possibility that they could corrupt the only man that has been acceptable-"

"No!" Artemis called out in protest. "Not those man whores! Fine I admit that..maybe, just maybe. This doesn't mean I still approved off him. But when he was fighting Echidna earlier, I could see that he truly cares about his sister." Artemis grunted. "I don't want him to be an addition to those vile, disgusting, unfaithful, deceitful, and cheating pigs." Artemis said and caught the sight of Hades who winced at her insults.

"Does that mean, you'll agree to accompany him?" Hestia smiled.

"Err, no?" Artemis squeaked. She blushed from embarrassment. A brave maiden like her don't squeak, but if you saw your Aunt giving you a warm smile and eyes that full of hopes, what can you expect? Beside from Athena, Hestai was the closest to her. She looked at Hestia again and sigh in defeat. "Fine, Aunt Hestia. I yield."

Hestia beamed at her. "You'll be my favorite niece from now on. But, thank you Artemis. It means so much to me and to Hades." They gave a glance at the Lord of the Dead who's nodding his head.

Suddenly the ground began to move violently again and Hestia gasped and saw Percy bouncing with Bianca on the ground like it's a trampoline.

"Perseus. Stop."

The ground stop shaking and Percy mumbled an apology before sitting down under a tree. Hestia gave a soft smile which Percy's returned to her, but only more goofiness in it.

"You felt that shaking?" Hestia asked Artemis who's staring at Percy strangely. "Every emotions Percy felt, his mother could feel it too. Such power Percy holds, yet his mother's scent was strangely isn't strong as Poseidon's. But make him mad, I'm telling you, his mother's side would come out." Hestia said seriously.

"Who is his mother, Aunt Hestia?" Artemis asked, eager to know the answer.

Hestia sighed. "His mother was none other than, the Primordial Goddess of the Earth."

Artemis gasped in shock.

A/N: Hello! I'm still new here so please don't be mean okay? If there's any grammatical errors, tell it to me immediately. I made the fic in the middle of the night so I'm a bit sluggish. The pairings is quite obvious now, right? Pertemis :"  
Gosh, I'm blushing. Anyway, leave some reviews and let me know if I will still continue this :)

-Soshijjang-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson ^^

Ch. 2

"P..Pardon? Did you just said...no way." Artemis muttered in disbelief. A son of a Primordial?! And what's worst is that he's the son of their worst enemy! A bane to all Olympians! "Then we must eliminate the boy, right now!" The moon goddess bellowed and notch an arrow towards the son of Poseidon.

Percy's eyes widened in shock seeing an arrow was ready to pierced right through his skull. With enough speed, he quickly turned into a puddle of water causing the arrow to embed on the tree behind him. Hestia grasped Artemis hand yanking her down back to the log and snatching away her bow causing her to gasp in surprise.

"That's enough, Artemis!" scolded the Hearth Goddess. "Would you please listen to me first?" Artemis made a noise in the back of her throat but nodded nonetheless. She watched as Percy turned into his solid human form again and she smirked at him seeing his glare towards her.

"As I was saying, Perseus here shall help you with the demigods..."

"WHAT?!" Artemis screeched jumping in her seat. Her glare was harsh causing Percy to widened his eyes at a slight horror. Her silver eyes were nothing but deadly. Steeling himself, he returned the glare at with same harshness as hers. Hestia sighed in irritation seeing the two exchange deadly empty threats.

"Aunt Hestia, I'm sorry for being rude but..this..this is absurd!" Artemis said through gritted teeth. "You can't possibly think that I could work with that boy! I could handle myself, perfectly well! I can find those weapons myself. What if that boy is some ploy from the Primordials, especially his mother. They could gain the powers to dethroned us all if that boy could get his hands with the weapons of both father and Hades." Artemis paused a bit seeing different emotions flashed at Percy's eyes. "As I was saying, I won't need his help. My hunters and I could handle this enough. And that's final."

Hestia shook her head in disappointment. She spared a glance at Percy and she couldn't help but pity the god. At first, she was also tempted to eliminate the boy. After all, his mother was their bane. It was a really shocker to see a son of one of the Primordial just lurking around this earth like he's just only a normal person. And with the boy's display of his power, she didn't doubt that Percy could really eliminate some Olympians. Sure the boy had lost his memories, but his skills with fighting was no joke. It was really suspicious that Percy doesn't have any of his memories. But being the calm she is, she offered Percy some help.

Of course Hestia felt guilty with the fact that she's using Percy so he will not be an opponent to any of her family. But that's not it. She was really helping the boy to gain more trust to some of the people who surrounds him. Hades and her had known that Percy had some trust issues. The first time they met, Percy had attacked her with his powers as the son of Gaia. It's a good thing that he still cannot control his powers that time or Hestia was sure that she'd be hanging out in Tartarus in no time.

Hestia blinked in surprise when she heard Percy grunted in pain. Looking at her side, her eyes were ready to pooped out of it's sockets. Although Percy was struggling to get away from the Moon Goddess, his face was beet red. Their position was utterly shocking. Percy was laying flat on the ground with Artemis above him and it seems like she's straddling him even though she's only using her legs to pin him down. Her left hand was curled in his collar while her left hand was aiming for a punch to his face.

"How dare you look at my chest, you imbecile! I should turn you to a precious animal, right now boy!" Artemis clenched her fist. She just caught him eyeing her chest! Her chest! Hestia's eye twitched. "I was not looking at your chest!"

"Bastard! I just saw you!" Artemis said defensively. Her hands were really itching to turn Percy into an animal just to satisfy herself. After she turn him into an animal, he'll let the wolves eat him without leaving any traces of bones or meat.

"I'm not really staring!" Percy seethed. "And what is there to stare at? You're perfectly flat." The words left at his mouth like a wind. Hades had stop playing with Bianca to gape at Percy in shock. Hestia visibly tensed at the sight of Artemis. Percy gulped in horror seeing Artemis silver eyes clouded with one word; Die. Preparing his self to solid death, he shut his eyes tightly. He opened it again when he felt that there was no weight of a certain goddess above him. He stood up immediately and bowed at Artemis muttering his apologies.

"F..Forgive me, Lady Artemis. I..I.." he trailed of when a fist collided at his jaws. Licking his lips to wipe away the blood, he glared at the Moon Goddess. Artemis lunged at him and sent another powerful punch but Percy had blocked it with his palms.

Artemis took out her hunting knife and slashed it at Percy's shoulder catching him off guard. Golden ichor pour out of his wounded shoulder. Artemis made another move, with an extreme speed she appeared behind Percy kicking him in the ribs causing him to stumble forward. Before he could get up into his feet, he felt a cold touch of blade placed on his neck and Artemis breath was on his ears.

"You won't disrespect me again, _boy._" Percy paled at her tone. It was like a knife piercing right through his heart. So intimidating. Artemis moved away from him before huffing seeing the disapproval at Hestia's eyes.

"Percy!" Bianca cried. "Are you alright? Oh gods, you're bleeding again! You're not going to die, right? Percy! Hey, answer me! Per.."

"Y..Yes. I'm fine, Bianca." Percy chuckled at Bianca's worried expression. As he said those words, the wound on his shoulder disappeared surprising Artemis. "What-?!"

"Did you forget that he's the son of Primordial of the Earth?" Hestia supplied. "As long as Percy was stepping his foot on this solid ground, he cannot wounded that long. The Earth will always help him with everything. But that doesn't mean he can't feel any pain. He'll only heal fast."

Artemis only grunted before sitting down on the log again. Hestia sighed and faced the both of them with a glare. Percy and Artemis flinch and averted their gazes.

"Now, you'll both listen. Enough with your hatred with each other...at least for only a week." Hestia said quickly seeing that the both are ready to protest. "Just aid the demigods. If they can't find the bolt and helm, war is in the line. Olympians are taking sides now. Just a week, Perseus, Artemis?"

"How could you just trust him..just like that?" Artemis snapped. "What if he stole those weapons? What if he's a spy? What if..."

"Did you just hear your words, Artemis?" Hestia cut her off, raising her eyebrow. "_What if.._ two words with endless possibilities. If you let your pride kicked in, I'm pretty sure you'll regret this in the end. You don't want any of your Hunters die would you, Artemis? If a war emerged from us Olympians, no single leaving creature could live from their wrath."

"Just a week. After that, I assure you, you won't see Perseus shadows anywhere. Please trust me on this." Hestia said, softly. The way Hestia begged maid Artemis flinched. She hadn't heard those words since Hestia pleaded both of her brothers to stopped fighting with each other. Artemis could only sighed and nodded. Percy just blinked at her before agreeing, wondering why Artemis had flinched.

"That settles it." Hestia beamed. Artemis' eye twitched at the sudden changed of Hestia's nature. _Traitor_ she growled inwardly. Now, she's stuck with this god for a week! A boy at fault! She shook her head dejectedly before glancing at Hestia who's now talking to Percy.

Artemis picked up her bow which was now free from Hestia's grasp. Walking under the tree, she turn around to see Hades standing in front of her, crossing his arms below his chest.

"A word?" Hades offered. Artemis reluctantly nodded. "I know how you loathed us. Boys, men or whatever you call them. I'm saying this, not for Percy only but for you too. Learn to trust each other. Percy has also trust issues, you know. He don't trust people that easily which is a good sign. But if he had known you for a long or short time and he can see that he could trust it, he'll open up with him or her."

"Both of you are going to need to trust each other to complete this mission of yours." Hades added, looking at Percy's direction. "You know, even me, I still couldn't completely trust the kid. He's memories are gone. It's either he was dipped in the Lethe or his mother had purposely erased his memories so if he landed on this Earth and the gods had known of his existence, we couldn't read his intention or purposes to us. But seeing the boy, I know we could trust him in no time. Remember what they say: Actions speaks louder than words. If Perseus remain loyal to us, he could be very useful if there's a powerful threat shall arise. That's it, good luck and stay safe."

Artemis remained standing at her spot gaping at where Hades stood few seconds ago. What the hell was that?! She never heard Hades talked that long. The only words he could remember coming out of his mouth was Zeus' name and so does Persephone. Looking over at the said god, she studied him carefully. If one would look closely, the boy don't look like a god. He's more of a demigod. He look so vulnerable, open and carefree. The only gods she knows who look like that were none other than her brother Apollo and Hermes.

_'He's probably like the other males out there. A pompous, two-faced, disrespectful jerk!'_ Artemis thought bitterly. _'Oh yeah! And the boy was a pervert! I just saw him staring at my chest! And how dare he! I'm not flat! Obviously, I'm in my twelve-year old form! Unfortunately, a girl at such age don't have their chest matured yet. That boy had the nerve to say such words! That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my eternal life!'_

After Percy had talked to Hestia and Hades about trusting Artemis with this mission of them, Hades had to leave with Bianca and go back to the Underworld. It took a lot of effort to let Bianca go to his father's realm without Percy. He chuckled at how desperate Bianca's face was. But this mission was dangerous. He was a son of one of the Olympians and a Primordial and his scent could captivate monsters' nostrils. What more is the Moon Hunting Goddess is with him. Two gods is enough. Percy was glad that Hestia had thought him how to hide his scent.

After, Hestia had bid them farewell, he looked over at Artemis and saw her deep in thought. Then her face turned tomato red. Percy blinked in surprise. _"Eh? Is the man hating goddess blushing?! So absurd! Was she thinking..nah, it can't be. She's a virgin goddess, for Zeus's sake! She couldn't possibly thinking perverted thoughts does she?'_ He was snapped out of his musings when Artemis frowned with her face still red. But by the looks of it, it was pure rage, considering that her fist was clenched and dark aura was surrounding her.

"Er, so, um, what now?" Percy broke the tension between them. Artemis glanced over at him and threw a harsh glare. "I don't know! And just shut up!"

"We only have a week though." Percy mused. Artemis clenched her teeth and stood up, stomping towards him. "You'll follow my orders, boy!"

"No. I won't follow you, not until you call me by my name." Inwardly, Percy was shuffling in excitement. Artemis was really amusing him to no end. The Moon Goddess head snapped towards him that it could almost break it's bones. "Over my dead body! I won't call your name, not ever!"

"No need to shout..._Arty._" Before Artemis could slapped him to oblivion, Percy turned into a puddle of water that was floating in the mid-air. His solid form landed gracefully in a branch of a tree, smiling at Artemis, showing his perfect white teeth. "C'mon, it's just a name. How can we start our mission without us, calling our names, in case something happened."

"I won't be needing a help from a boy." Artemis growled. Something about the cockiness of this boy could really make her blood boil. "I could call you _boy_, whenever I like.'

"Guess, I'll just call you _girl_ then, huh?" Percy transformed himself into an older version of his. His age was either fifteen or sixteen. Artemis stared at him for a while noting the changes in his features. He looked utterly handsome at that age. Then she blinked before scowling. "So _girl,_ what now?" Percy teased.

"Stop it!" Artemis hissed. "I said I'll be the leader of this mission. And you'll do whatever I say." Percy shook his head, wagging his fingers. "You see, Arty..we don't trust each other. How about this, we make a little spar. Winner gets to be the leader, okay?"

"Confident are you? Fine then." She said, before glowering at him. "And don't call me, Arty!" Percy chuckled and jumped down the tree. "Why not? Arty is a very cute nickname. It suits you."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. Cute? Does that mean she's cute? What the hell is he saying anyway? _'Dammit! If it weren't for Hestia, I would have turn this scumbag into an animal! He's obviously teasing me! You'll see, I'll beat you to oblivion and you'll follow my orders from now on!'_

Artemis tossed a hunting knife which he easily caught. The Moon Goddess lifted her hunting knife and gave him a smirk. Percy smiled and they both attacked.

Artemis drove her hunting knife in a downward arc. Percy raised his knife and blocked before clicking his pen turning it into a Celestial bronze, slashing at Artemis with it. Artemis jumped away from him, only to attacked again kicking him in his chest, sending him forward. Percy grunted in pain and quickly stood up, blocking the upcoming knife towards his chest. Gripping the wrist of Artemis, Percy turned her around so he was like giving her a back hug. Artemis right hand was on her neck and her own knife was aimed on it. Percy smirked triumphantly then gasped when he felt Artemis left hand move. Artemis chuckled darkly and push her other hunting knife at Percy's crotch. The son of Poseidon visibly gulped then did the same, pushing Artemis knife at her throat.

"Um, a draw?" Percy asked nervously. Artemis reluctantly nodded. Both her and Percy let go of each other. Percy returned her hunting knife and watched her who's in a deep thought.

_'Dammit! How can it be a draw?! I should have cut his precious thing, on the spot! But then again..my own knife was aimed at my throat. Damn!'_ Artemis thought with a scowl.

'Oh_ gods! She almost cut my well-being! That wasn't a fair fight! If it weren't for Lady Hestia's plea, I bet she would have cut me to piece then let my flesh be eaten by some rogues! I better watch my back with this girl.' _Percy cough to ease their awkwardness.

"So, where to now?"

"It's a draw." Artemis sighed. "So neither of us will be the leader for today. But I know where the demigods are headed to."

"Hm?"

"Los Angeles. The only entrance to the Underworld. The demigods believe that Hades had stolen Zeus's bolt." Percy frowned. Why would they accused Hades when his own weapon was also stolen? Artemis seeing the confusion in his face, she sighed and supplied more information. "Obviously, someone out there wanted to wage war from us Olympians. Stealing Zeus' bolt, he can only accused his own brothers, which are Hades and Poseidon. But since Zeus's knew that Hades held a grudge on him, he can only accused Hades. On the same note, he's also assuming that Poseidon's child had stolen his bolt."

"Whoa, wait! I didn't steal anything!" Percy defended himself. Him and Bianca were always on the road. He never had step his foot in the Gods' realm. So how can Zeus' accused him of stealing the bolt?! He was snapped out of his thought when a punch landed on his gut. "What was that for?!"

"Stop being a Seaweed Brain!" Artemis seethed, glaring at him. "A demigod child of Poseidon, not a god. Think about it, you wouldn't be alive right now if you had the bolt. The gods will banished you already if they had know that a son of a Primordial is lurking around the Earth."

Percy nodded, blushing from embarrassment. "Right, so, where to now?"

"I just said, were off to Los Angeles. You're really a Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say, Wise girl." Percy smirked seeing her deep scowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know, I know I'm a dick, an idiot, a scum, or whatever. Hey, I have school! *sigh* I'm so sorry! Really sorry! I've been busy! If you wanted to hit me, it was already done. A friend of mine was one of my readers and she already hit me with a stick. That f*cking hurts! Anyway, I'll update every week now :) Yes, I'm sorry again. Forgive me? This is only a short chapter, but the next one will be a long shot. I'm already working on it. Ja ne (that means 'later' in Japanese xD)

If I could get 10 reviews xD I'll update tomorrow again :*

-Soshijjang-


End file.
